Secrets Revealed and New Love
by Sun Princess1
Summary: Usagsi isn't who we think she is. She returns home to her deminson with Lita and the outter scouts. HeeroUsagi DuoHotaru you pick the rest. please rr.
1. chapter 1

Hi! I it's me Sun Princess. This is only my second crossover fanfiction I've posted so… Yeah. Umm. Just to let you know. I'm not that consistent with my chapters. Some might be longer than this. Some might be shorter. (Most likely) Please Read and review. I want to know what you think. The more reviews I get the happier I am and the longer chapters you get.  
  
Ok pairs. This WILL be a Heero/Usagi and Hotaru/Duo fanfic.  
Please vote for the other couples. (If you pick any girl/girl or boy/boy couples I will have them together but I won't right in any romance for them in the story. Sorry)  
  
Ages: Serena and Lita 17  
Inners except Lita 16  
Outers 20  
Hotaru 15  
Setsuna 10000000000…  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
  
Usagi's Bedroom  
  
"Hmm… Looks like the fleabags still asleep. Ha! To thinks she is supposed to be my advisor! Oh well, at least now I won't have to answer any dumb#%# questions about why I'm up early." Mutters Tsukino Usagi.  
  
Who is Usagi? Well she is quite well known actually. You see she has many different names Usagi, Serena, Selene, Selenity, Serene, Serenity, along with some other names that you will learn later.   
  
Around most people even her supposed best friends she is a klutz, a ditz, bubbly blonde teenager who gets terrible grades in school, and to a certain few such as Rei Hino also known as Sailor Mars, Minako Aino also known as Sailor Venus, Ami Mizuno also known as Sailor Mercury she is a bad leader . You see Usagi here is Princess Serenity or Sailor Moon. Almost no one knew the true Usagi. Even her own family thought she was a worthless klutz. Her family actually knew nothing about the true Tsukino Usagi. All they really knew was a mirage, a spell, a vision that had been cast over them by Sailor Pluto  
  
Very few people actually know the real Tsukino Usagi. These people include Kino Makoto or Sailor Jupiter and the other Outer senshi, Tenoh Haruka or Sailor Uranus, Kaiou Michiru or Sailor Neptune, Tomoe Hotaru or Sailor Saturn, and finally Meiou Setsuna or Sailor Pluto. Although to most people Sailor Jupiter is known as an inner senshi but in reality she is an outer senshi. You see Queen Serenity didn't truly trust the inner senshi so she put Sailor Jupiter there to protect her daughter.   
  
The true Tsukino Usagi is quite graceful. She is also quite skilled in electronics, mechanics, music, art, poetry, and just about everything else you can think of. Plus she does not have dull gold hair or boring blue eyes as most people think. In fact her whole appearance is different. In reality she has pale platinum blond with natural silver highlights that falls to the middle of her back. She usually wears it in tiny braids that cover her whole head. Her eyes are deep blue almost black with a touch of silver in them.   
  
The true Tsukino Usagi wears mostly black, gold, and silver clothes. She hates frills and absolutely despises the color pink.  
  
"Urg… I hate this room. Oh well its not like I will be here much longer."   
  
The walls in Usagi's small bedroom were painted a cute perky pink. The carpet was a pale blue with little bunnies on it. There were cute little pink bunnies, stars, and crescent moons with a white background on the bedspread that covered her small twin-size bed. In all it would have been the perfect bedroom for an eight or nine year old girl, but certainly not a 15 year old teenager. There were many reasons why the main colors of her bedroom were pink and white. Although the main reason was so that everyone would underestimate her.   
  
"Hmm… What should I wear today?" asks Usagi as she walks over to her closet. She reaches inside and pushes her clothes to the side to reveal a sliding trap door. "Eww. I so hate those clothes. What a waste of money. Note to self. Turn whoever designed those clothes into a frog." She slowly opens the trap door to reveal a secret closet of clothes. Most of the clothes are black, gold, silver, or red. "Ha! I can't wait to see the looks on those idiots' faces when they see me in this!" exclaimed Serena as she walked out of her room into the bathroom. She had a pair of tight black leather and a black T-shirt that had "Fallen Angel" written on it in silver. "Man… This outfit needs something… Oh. I know." With that she pulled out a black leather biker jacket. Then finally to complete the look she put on a pair of black Nikes.  
  
Suddenly a black blur flies from across the room and attacks her. "Who are you and what have you done with Usagi?! If you don't tell me you nega-scum I swear I will call the rest of the senshi on you!" screamed the black fur ball that had since been identified as Luna, her 'loyal' and most 'trusted' advisor.  
  
"Get the hell off me Luna!!!" screamed Usagi as she through the black cat against the far wall. "It's me Usagi!"  
  
"You can't be Usagi! Usagi has blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Plus she would never wear some thing like that!" screamed the enraged Luna as she got up from ere she had been thrown.  
  
"That Usagi was an act! An act! This is the real me, so get used to it Luna. Oh and by the way. You're not my advisor or guardian any more. You are now my servant." Stated Usagi as she headed out of her room. "Oh and if you ever risk my identity like you just did by screaming I swear I will throw you into the first river I see after I strip you of your immortality."  
  
Kitchen   
  
"Usagi! Is that you?!" yelled Ikuko "What happened to you?"  
  
"Yeah Meatball head. Why are you actually up early?" Asked the annoying brat named Sammy.  
  
"Honey are you feeling ok? Why did you dye your hair?" asked Ken  
  
"Mom Dad. This is the real me. The Usagi Tsukino you knew as just an act to protect my identity." Stated Usagi. I guess it's now or never. Boy are they going to be surprised. Oh well, its not like I will be in this godforsaken dimension much longer. "You see, I am Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity of the white moon and heir to the silver imperial crystal."  
  
"Meatball head I think you're a little sick. I mean you being Sailor Moon. Hahahaha! That's impossible much less you being a princess." Stated Sammy.  
  
"Fine I will show you." Stated Usagi "Moon Crystal Power Makeup!" Suddenly colored lights explode around the room temporally blinding everyone. Finally when the lights fade instead of Usagi they see Sailor Moon.  
  
"But… But why didn't you tell us?" stutters Ikuko.  
  
"Yeah why are you telling us now?" asks Ken.  
  
"Why didn't I tell you before? Well it's quite simple really. I am not your daughter. I am from a different dimension. Sailor Pluto just made you think I was your daughter. I am telling you this because I am going back home to my dimension pretty soon. I can't tell you when though." With that she detransformed and walked out the door on her way to school. That as so worth it. I wonder if they still have those looks on their faces.  
  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
So what did you think? Should I continue it? Well… Please tell me in the review. Oh and don't forget to vote for the couples.  
  
Ps: flames are accepted for a valid reason. 


	2. chapter 2

Okay I started this a long time ago and just sort of lost interest. Will you please read and review and tell me if I should continue it or not?

* * *

Arcade:

' I wonder what Andrew will think of me now.' thought Usagi as the sliding glass doors opened before her and into the Crown Arcade center. She was greeted with some not to quit whispers as she walked in. ' Ha! They don't even recognize me! Now where should I sit? Well I definitely don't feel like sitting in the scouts usual place. The sun always hurt my eyes anyways. I guess its the counter for me then.' With that she walked over to the counter and took a seat in front of Andrew.

"Hello. May I help you?" asked Andrew as he got ready to take her order.

"What? You don't recognize me Andrew? Its me Usagi." 'hmm...I didn't know that some one's eyes could get that big... oh well.'

"What! Usagi! It can't be! What happened to you? Are you alright? You aren't sick are you?" yelled Andrew while checking to see if Usagi had a temperature.

" No I'm not sick! In fact I'm great! Its just that I don't have to act like a complete ditz anymore." answered Usagi in a calm collected voice.

"What do you mean acting?!" yelled Andrew.

"Sorry. I can't answer that. All I can say is that this is the real me. I would stay a little longer and chat but I don't want to be late on my last day of school. I just wanted to come by and tell you that I was leaving Tokyo. Oh and please, if any of my friends ask about me don't tell them any thing." stated Usagi in one huge breath.

"Your not going to change your mind no matter what about leaving are you? Oh well. Ok I won't tell the girls about you leaving. Do you want me to tell Darien or not?" asked Andrew.

"Thanks. Oh please don't tell Darien anything. We haven't been that close lately. Bye. You really have been a great friend." answered Usagi as she walked out of the arcade and down towards school.

* * *

' Wow I can't believe this is my last day here. Oh well its not like I will really miss any thing. No that's wrong. I will miss Ms. H. She has always been kind to me and she has always gone along with this little act of mine even when she didn't agree with it or when it inconvenienced her.' thought Usagi as she quickly walked through the mostly vacant halls of her soon to be ex high school. 'I'm glad I'm this early. I won't have to deal with everyone's stares or the sailors annoying questions about my "change" and I have time to work everything out with Ms. H.

"Usagi! What are you doing here this early? You know that if the others see you here this early they might figure out that something is up. Is every thing okay?" ask a very concerned Ms. H as soon as she saw a very different Usagi walk through the door. "Why aren't you wearing your disguise? Oh and by the way you do know that that out fit isn't exactly appropriate for school."

" Yes Ms. H., everything is fine. Actually everything is great. This is my last day here. I'm going back to my real home with the outers today. Thanks for all of you help with my real school work and everything." answered the real Usagi.

"Oh your going back. Well I can't really blame you but I will miss you. Please Princess you know that I would do anything for you or the outers. You've had me wrapped around your little finger since you were just a tiny babe back on the moon. Now what about that outfit of yours? While I don't really disapprove of you wearing it I will have to send you to the office for not wearing your uniform." responded the kind woman.

"Don't worry about it Candy. Only you me and the inner and outer scouts can see what I'm wearing. Everyone else will just see my regular school uniform. Well there is some one exception to that. Lately I've felt a somewhat familiar and powerful energy signature but I haven't been able to pinpoint it. If whoever owns this energy signature is loyal to me whether they are from the silver millennium or just of powerful blood from the present they will see what I am really wearing." assured the Princess.

"Ok Princess, but are you sure it's a good idea to let the inners see what you are really wearing? Oh and who do you think the energy signature could be from? I believe I have felt it too but I wasn't sure. It seems like it comes and goes. Maybe their powers are directly linked with their emotions." mused the teacher.

"Yeah, I know that the inners will just be upset by my appearance but they are going to come after me after I leave so I might as well have some fun with them while I can. Frankly I don't really know who owns the energy signature but it reminds me of one of the passionate planets. Maybe Venus or Mars…I don't know but maybe the powers that be sensed the shift in power between the planets and has supplied us with a new planetary guardian to replace one of or all of the incompetent inners." replied the thoughtful teenager.

* * *

Should I finish this? Please review and tell me.

Ps-flames with a good reason are welcome but please don't be rude.


End file.
